peelfandomcom-20200213-history
22 April 1995 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-04-22 ; Comments *Start of show: "Hello again compadres, it's John Peel's Music On BFBS. This is Scarfo." *John gets into training for his spots on Grumpy Old Men by ranting about car stickers. Sessions *None Tracklisting *Scarfo: 'Skinny (Compilation CD-The Best Punk Rock In England, Son)' (Snuffy Smile) :(JP: 'Records are getting longer again, have you noticed that? That's always a bad sign in my view, but that was a good one...four minutes 25: I think if it had been like, you know, three minutes, three 15 or something like that, it would have been a better track for it.') *Copy Girls: 'Njunge' (Joysound) *Crowsdell: 'Dee-Lovely (CD-Dreamette)' (Big Cat) *Sonic Subjunkies: 'Turntable Terrorist (12"-Turntable Terrorist E.P.)' (Digital Hardcore Recordings) *Elevate: 'Two Stray Insight (7")' (The Flower Shop Recordings) *Hugh: 'Church Of Jose (Compilation CD-The Patio Collection)' (Smilex) *Quazar: 'Rhythm Dog (CDS-New Years Eve EP)' (Seven Stars) *Nubiles: 'Without Waking (7")' (Lime Street) *Policecat: 'Larry (10")' (Domino) *Globo: 'Alive (CD-Pro War)' (Hydrogen Dukebox) :(JP: '"You don't have to be mad to work here but it helps." You still see that in pubs: sometimes you go in there, it's one of those things, you think, just walk straight back out again, actually, is the only course open to you. Like when you see cars go past with something like, "Windsurfers do it standing up." Why do people do it? It's just astonishing: if they were ever funny at all, it was for about, oh, a nanosecond about fifteen years ago, and everybody's seen them.') *Guided By Voices: 'A Salty Salute (CD-Alien Lanes)' (Matador) :(JP: 'It can affect even things that you believe in, cos I remember, you don't see them so much now, but I got so fed up with being carved up by huge Volvo Estates, which are a cliché in themselves, really, I suppose, in a way, which had that "Stop the bloody whaling" stickers in the background, on the window rather, and I got to the point where I'd think, next weekend, I'm going to charter a trawler or whatever it is that you need, and go out and butcher whales till the seas run red with blood and I'd die of exhaustion. Never got round to doing it, of course.') *Revolutionaires: 'Red River Dub (CD-Goldmine Dub)' (Greensleeves) wrong track moment :(JP: 'Good dub is the most timeless of popular musics. Discuss, using one side of the paper only.') *Atomic Dog: 'Natural Born Killers (12")' (Deep Thought) *''news'' *Doyenne: 'Nil By Mouth (7"-High Maintenance)' (Badlands) *Flying Saucer Attack: 'Second Hour (7"-Beach Red Lullaby)' (Planet) *Dreadzone: 'Zion Youth (Underworld Dub Mix II) (12"-Underworld Mixes)' (Virgin) *Prolapse: 'When Space Invaders Were Big (7")' (Cherry Red) *Philip S. Olt: 'Duck Calling For Mallards And All Ducks Of The Puddler Class (7")' (not on label) :(JP: 'This is quite clearly going to become a mainstay of my record collection. What a marvellous piece of work this is: I look forward to hearing the rest of it and using it on the radio a great deal too. Wow! That's wonderful stuff...stupendous, what a gem that is. If anybody who listens to this programme ever finds anything like that and you don't know what to do with it, send it to me please, 'cos you'll make an old man pathetically happy.') *Muddy Waters: 'Young Fashioned Ways (Compilation CD-House Rockin' Blues)' (Ace) *Country Teasers: 'Anytime, Cowboy (7")' (Crypt) *Distorted Waves Of Ohm: 'Ever Watchful Eyes (12"-With Intent To Distort E.P.)' (Eurk) *Pavement: 'Motion Suggests (CD-Wowee Zowee)' (Big Cat) *Telstar Ponies: 'Not Even Starcrossed (10")' (Fire) *Prizna: 'Fire (Nasty Jungle Remix) (12")' (Labello Blanco Recordings) *Reddy Amisi: 'Na Kazonga (CD-Prudence)' (Galaxie Productions) another wrong track moment File ;Name *Dat_076_JP_BFBS- ;Length *03:54:09 (from 01:56:59 to end) ;Other *Many thanks to Max-dat. ;Available *Mooo Category:1995 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:BFBS Category:Wrong Track Moment